The Net is Dangerous!
by ParanoidManiax
Summary: This is what gonna happen if you introduce a website to The Force.Gwevin will follow soon.


A/N:A funny little one-shot drabble I just have in mind

A/N:I got this while mixing Tic-Tac with Coca Cola.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

Falco was surfing the web at Mr. Smoothies. They just have a WI-FI last week and she was one of the first few that were using them. She received a free one year trial at Mr. Smoothies and she was happy like nuts.

Yet, since she came from a different universe, she was a regular with the Net. She was eying at a web that took Kevin's interest.He tried to peek over.He might have seen it if Falco didn't close it and smacked his face. He back off in case she might strike again.

"Dude,what was that for?!"

"Interupting my privacy of reading"

"Come on what are you reading?"

"Since I came from a different universe,I know every nook and cranny and I'm not gonna share the secret"

"Why not?"

"Your mind will be corrupted.Trust me. It took me two days to regain my sanity"

Kevin eyes widen as he took another sip of his chocolate smoothie. Just as Falco settled Kevin down, two other jerks came along. Falco's ears drooped as she continues reading the website.

"Hey there Falco.Why are you doing hanging with Levin?"

"Back off my sister,Cash, unless you want my fist in your mouth?"

"Cut it,bro.Leave the idiot alone.He just depressed cause he got no girlfriend and he's stuck with a friend who's gay for him."

With that smooth insult,everybody at Mr Smoothies was laughing at JT and Cash.Even Kevin. Cash storms away and his head was practically fuming.JT was following him.Everybody was cheering for the newest cool kid in town.Falco just waved at them and continued reading.

"So,what are you reading?"

"You really want to know?"

Kevin nodded. She took out a piece of paper and wrote down something.She handed it to him.

"What's ?"

"Trust me. It's something. My caretakers were cut offline when they read one of the stories."

"Oh"

Kevin looked at the piece of paper.Maybe this won't be all bad.

(Later that evening)

Kevin was in his room as he turned on his computer. Falco got the computer as to complete his little home.There's no home complete without a computer. He hit the Internet icon as he typed the website. Soon a purple framed site appeared. His eyebrow is raised slightly as he clicked at the Cartoon collection and then a list of cartoon but one catches his eye. One that's titled 'Ben 10'.

Kevin smirked. Falco once brought him to the real world(A/N: Our world)and showed him that he's a character from a television series.Kevin don't mind cause now he knows that people admired him.He clicked the link.

A couple of stories popped out.He don't know if he wanted to read one of the one with Ben and Gwen (A/N:YUCK!)He filtered the first character as him and the second one with Gwen's name. HE clicked the go button. The pages were cut to 6. He selected the one entitled, "Beneath The Layers" by Chibi Hime. Curious, Kevin clicked the story and read.

_3 hours later…_

Kevin was fascinated that he was a prince-soon-to-be king in the stories. He glanced at the small blue frame at the right end corner of the computer to found out that it's 11 pm. Since he just drank a cup of coffee just before, he decided to read another story.But this time, he put the rating on M. He snickers as he proceeds on reading on one of the fan-made stories.

_(Meanwhile…in Gwen's house)_

Gwen was surfing the same website as Kevin.She can't believe that people wrote ridiculous scenario of her and Kevin. But that was just enough to make her daydream. She continued searching on as she found a story that was very interesting. "Bits and Bobs" by Karashi. She clicked it and read the 15 chapter long story.

_(Meanwhile…at Falco's place)_

"I can't believe they took the bait!" Falco said while spinning her 5 inch army knife on the table. 5 pair of eyes were looking at the Chimereon with glaring daggers but that wasn't enough to cut open some sense in her.Ai shook her head as she walked towards her.

"You might break the balance." Ai said with a hand placed on her forehead

"…if Nicholas didn't throw us into here in the first place." Six mentioned

"…maybe she could just keep her big mouth shut!" Ax continued.

Falco stopped twirling her knife as she looked at her friends.She smirked as she proceeded to her quarters.She stopped half-way on the stairs as she said something. Something that sounds like this,

"Careful, chaos shall fall upon Bellwood and there's no turning back"

A/N:I'm gonna have to stop here.Crazy thing will happen within the next two weeks so I'll be of for at least 4 weeks.So if anyone is still waiting for Monte Cristo and Paradise,please bear with me. My dad confiscated my laptop and I'm typing this with my mom's. I got test coming up and it gonna held for 3 weeks.I hate school…I'm not happy with this story but I will continue.My head is a bit empty so I need some ideas from you.** Please Read and Review!!**


End file.
